<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DUM by Anonymously_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761321">DUM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon'>Anonymously_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you have that sticky note on your helmet?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Red gave it to me. He said it was a present just for me!” </p>
<p>“That’s not a present..”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DUM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep.. this is where my life has come to. I’m making a fan fiction about a video game with cute chubby astronauts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blue! Those two aren’t the right color wires! You can’t put a red wire into a yellow wire, it won’t work.” Brown explains to him, walking over to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh… Thanks, brown.” Blue says, picking up the other red wire and fixing them together. He finishes fixing the rest of the wires and closes the electrical box. “All done!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown smiles from inside her helmet and claps, “great job-“ she cuts herself off as she sees the yellow sticky note stuck to blue’s helmet. “What’s that on your helmet?” She asks. She gets a closer look and on it; it had, in all capital letters, ‘DUM’ written on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a present from red! He said it would look really nice on me!” Blue giggles, “it’s not everyday someone gets a present from red.” He packs up his toolbox and walks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s.. not a present.” Brown says quietly. She’s gonna get to The bottom of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown walks to the meeting room and presses the large red button sitting on the middle table. Everyone runs in, she notices that red laughed as he watched blue run into the wall instead of into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the ship malfunctioning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown clears her throat, “I have called this meeting to announce that there is some bullying happening.” She glares at red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullying? Now I make sure there is no bullying happening on this ship!” Purple growls and slams her hands on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the one doing the bullying?” Orange asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown points to red aggressively, “Red is being mean to blue! He slapped a sticky note on blue’s helmet that had the word ‘DUM’ on it?” She shouts. Everyone looks towards red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s a present!” Red holds up his hands in defense. “But honestly, have you seen the guy trying to do his tasks? He’s stupid!” Red yells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown slaps red, “he’s confused mentally! You can’t call a mentally confused person dumb!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black stands between red and brown, “let’s not get physical-“ he was cut off by blue in the corner,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get physical, physical.” Blue sung, pumping his fists in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See!” Red hisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown crosses her arms, “that is such low blow, red.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he is!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we launch him into space?” Orange asks, already holding up his tablet and voting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Purple does the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in for it.” Green says. Lime and pink also vote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown votes red out. Black grabs red and walks to the airlock. He throws red out without any further words. “Goodbye red. See you when the ship passes your dead, frozen body.” Black says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue cuts in front of him and waves, “BYE RED! THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I take it off him?” Yellow asks brown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..eh. Probably not. He’s too innocent to know what it means. And he likes it.” Brown says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>